Twist of Fate
by Ryuuzaki-kun
Summary: Sometimes, nothing works out the way you want to. Sometimes, you lose the greatest thing that has happened to you. Sometimes, life just sucks. That's Mello's life except it happens all the time. AU A little OOC
1. Best Friend

This fic is mostly just random stuff I put together. The main character's Mello and I haven't decided if I should put Yaoi in it or create my own character and put them in it.

All the characters that I've chosen from Death note are in this. They're all inside some kind of institution or an orphange. Characters that are as old as Light such as L are 14 while the younger characters like Mello and Near are 12-13. This is AU and most if not all characters are OOC. Keep in mind that this is just some random story I'm making up for the fun of it.

* * *

I hate you…" Mello grumbled loudly as he scribbled into his book, "I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" He tore the pages of him book into tiny pieces. He pressed his head against the soft pillow of his bed and pulled out a chocolate bar from his drawer, "Near…" He bit into the chocolate bar and tore off a piece.

The door opened with a creak. L walked in with a soccer ball in his hand, "Mello, we're having a soccer game outside. Do you want to join my team? We need a midfielder."

Mello turned over, "No," He grumbled.

"What's wrong Mello?" L walked towards him. The crunching of paper beneath his feet averted his attention to the ground. He picked up a small piece of paper and looked at it. A rather peculiar looking stickman with curly hair had lines scratched all over it with a marker, "You have to get over your hatred towards Near. Why do you hate him anyway?"

Mello didn't bother sitting up, "He's always better than me. No matter how much I study, he's always better." He bit into his chocolate and tore off another chunk, "I hate him."

"I'm the top student in this place!" L replied, "How come you don't hate me?"

"Because you're in your own league with that other guy. What was his name again?" Mello turned to him, "Never mind that, you two are in your own league. Near and I are in the same league but he always beats me! The worse part is…he's in my dorm too!" Mello crushed the chocolate bar in his hand, "I never beat him…"

L sighed, "You can stay in here and stuff yourself with chocolate but I'm going to go play soccer with the others. You can join the game when you come out." L walked out of the room and gently shut the door.

Mello looked at the chocolate in his hand. He looked at Near's bed and smiled. He tore off the wrapping of his chocolate bar and smeared the chocolate all over his bed. He pulled the blanket over Near's bed with a smile. He threw out the metal wrapping before he left the room.

"YO!" A voice shouted as Mello walked out of the room. Mello could easily tell that the voice was Matt, his best friend who shared the room with him as well, "I reserved a tennis court but everyone is busy playing something else. Let's go!" Without warning, Matt pulled Mello into the sport room.

* * *

The sport room was a giant gym that was probably as big as three football fields put side to side. Different sports were played in different parts of the whole gym. There were two tennis courts out of the whole gym and one of them was empty.

Matt took off his heavy leather jacket and threw it onto the bench in the courts, "I should give you a handicap. I've become pretty good on these courts."

"I'm just as good as you." Mello hissed back.

Matt laughed, "Sure you are." He bounced the ball on the ground first, "Let's go then!" He hit the ball with such force over the net that it was practically a stream of green light.

_He is good_. Mello retaliated and managed to hit the ball back with the same if not more force.

Matt caught the ball with his racket and flung it back. Mello easily volleyed that over the net. The ball hit the ground, "15 love," Mello smiled as he got into ready position.

They played a few more rallies before they had to sit down for a break. Matt chugged down a bottle of water, "Good game," He held the half empty water bottle in his hand, "I guess I still have to learn a little."

Mello smiled, "I guess I'm still better." He fanned himself with his notebook, "I hate working up so much sweat."

Matt smiled as he looked at his half empty water bottle, "This might cool you off." He poured the water playfully on Mello.

Mello wiped the water from his eyes and stared at the laughing Matt, "At least it's less hot now." Mello whispered as he entered Matt's laughter.

Matt looked over at the second court next to them, "Who's playing there?" The huge crowd surrounding the court made it virtually impossible to see the players.

They both stood up and approached the large crowd. Something hard and fast struck Mello's forehead. Mello fell backwards and clutched his forehead madly. He hissed in pain and turned to see what had hit him, "A tennis ball…" Mello grunted as he attempted to stand up. He used his tennis racket as a cane to support his weight as he stood up.

"That came so fast." Matt muttered, "I didn't even see it!"

Mello picked up the tennis ball, "Who hit this anyway?" His eyes darkened as he saw the player run towards him, "Near…"

Near stared at him innocently. He held out his hand, "I'm sorry if I hit you. Can I have it back?"

Mello's rage immediately took over his body as he swung his racket hard at Near's face. Blood stained Mello's racket and Near's white shirt. Near clutched the side of his head madly as blood flowed onto his face. He screamed in pain as it happened. An arm grabbed Mello's shoulder roughly, "You're coming with me." A voice boomed as he was pulled away.

* * *

They were pulled into Roger's office. "Why did you do that Mello?" Roger asked as he stared at him.

Mello turned to Near and scowled at him, "He started it!"

"I did not!" Near shouted back.

"You did too!" Mello shouted as he stood up from his chair so fast that it fell over.

"Quiet," Roger blocked both of them from getting to each other's throats, "Mello, why do you hate Near so much?"

Mello looked up at Roger, "Why do you always blame me? How come Near never gets into trouble?"

"I am aware that you started the fight. I saw you strike Near with your racket." Roger muttered, "We also have other people watching you."

Mello clenched his fist, "He hit me with a tennis ball."

"It was an accident." Near replied, "Something you should learn to forget Mello," Near rubbed the bandages over his wound.

Mello growled and lunged at Near, "Wiseass!" He wanted to punch out Near but he was stopped by Roger, "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to punish you." Roger forced Mello down, "You are to remain in your room for the remainder of this week and you are not allowed to come out except for the trips to the bathroom. At night, you'll be restrained to your bed so you won't try to injure Near at night."

Mello's jaw fell, "T-That's not fair!" He clutched his head and fell to his knees, "That's not fair…" He felt tears building in his eyes, "What about food?"

"You will receive no food for the remainder of the week. We're also taking away your chocolate." Roger replied, "I know this is drastic but you must learn."

Mello got on his hands and knees, "I'll starve! I'm really sorry! This won't happen again."

"You should've thought of that before you tried to kill me."

_Damn you Near…_ Mello looked at him, "Shut up!" He kicked the chair at Near.

Near squealed and ducked away from the flying chair. The chair flew overhead and fell to the ground with a clatter. Roger grumbled, "That is it Mello!" He pulled him to his feet by his arm, "Go to your room now!"

Mello ran into his room and buried his head under the pillow. He looked around to make sure no one was nearby before he cried hysterically into the pillow. _Why do I get in trouble? Why does it always end like this? _Mello thought back.

Matt entered the room quietly, "Mello?" He ran up to his side, "You must've got it pretty bad." He sat down on the floor next to him, "They said you couldn't leave but that doesn't mean I can't come in." Matt joked. Mello didn't remove his head from under the pillow, "It was kind of your fault…"

Mello threw the pillow off from his head and stared straight at Matt, "Whose side are you on?"

"No," Matt backed away, "Don't take it the wrong way. You always seem to start a fight with Near."

Mello brought his knees to his chest, "He's always better than me no matter how hard I try. I guess violence is the only way I can solve it…"

Matt smiled, "I'm glad you're learning." He sorted through his coat pocket, "I know you're not supposed to have any but…" He took out a chocolate bar, "Here,"

Mello took it, "Thank you," He hugged Matt abruptly.

Matt blushed slightly, "Uh…you're welcome?"

Mello unwrapped it and took a huge bite out of it.

"You're not supposed to be eating chocolate." Near murmured as he walked in. Mello scowled at him but Near didn't respond at all, "I'm only here to grab a puzzle." He looked under his bed and pulled out a long box. He noticed a smear of chocolate on his bed mattress, "What's this?" He pulled the blanket off to reveal the chocolate smeared bed.

Mello winced and turned away. _Roger's going to kill me for that!_

Roger soon walked into the room, "Mello…"

"Looks like I was caught," Matt interrupted, "I did that."

"You did that?" Roger asked.

"I wanted revenge for Mello. What are you going to do to me?" Matt replied.

Roger shook his head in agitation, "I'll leave you with a warning. Don't do that again,"

Matt yawned, "Yeah, yeah…" As Roger and Near left, Matt winked at Mello.

Mello smiled and wrapped up his chocolate, "Thanks," He placed the chocolate bar in a small locked box under his bed.

"I'll always be there for you." Matt muttered as he sat on Mello's bed, "It'll be dinner soon. I'll get you some food." Matt took out a deck of cards, "How about a game?"

Mello lost himself and hugged Matt tightly, "You're the only person who's ever been so good to me."

Matt smiled, "I'm glad to be of assistance." Matt shuffled the cards, "How about a game of big two?"

* * *

Roger's voice echoed through the halls signaling dinner time. Matt placed his cards down and stood up, "I'll bring my dinner upstairs. I'll be back in a flash." Matt ran out the door.

Mello smiled and lied down. He looked up at the ceiling. _Why is Matt so nice to me? He's my only friend._ Mello closed his eyes, "Is there something wrong with me?" He whispered to himself.

Matt looked at the dinner servers, "Pizza today?" The warm, salty smell of pepperoni filled his nose, "What's the occasion?"

"The tennis tournament is tomorrow." Light muttered from behind, "L and I are going to fight for the senior position. They all said that Near is going to get the junior position."

Matt smiled, "It's been a while Light. Where have you been?"

Light glanced around suspiciously, "I've been hiding from Misa. I haven't seen her yet so I guess I'm safe. I think she's eating in her room with my sister since she doesn't like pizza."

"Oh!" Matt replied, "Can I take her share?"

"You're bringing it to Mello." Light replied.

"I don't want him to starve." Matt answered. Matt approached the servers, "I'm bringing a meal to Misa too so give me that portion."

Mello waited around in the room. He soon began to believe that Matt wasn't coming back. He dismissed that thought shortly after as he heard footsteps creeping into his room.

"I got you a full dinner of pizza." Matt gave him the plate that consisted of two pepperoni pizzas, "I hope you like pepperoni."

Mello took a bite out of the pizza. He picked up his cards, "Let's continue playing."

Time passed quickly as night fell upon them. Near and their fourth roommate Miura entered the room. Matt placed his cards down, "I'm going to enter the tennis tournament." He grabbed his tennis racket from his bed, "It might take a while so here." He threw Mello a PSP, "I bought that a while back. I have some new games on it."

Near grabbed his racket from under the bed, "Too bad you can't leave the room." Near stretched his arm muscle, "Sleep well,"

Mello growled, "Don't talk to me! I didn't ask you to be nice to me."

Miura rolled his eyes as he walked out. Near followed after he grabbed his water bottle. Matt waved to Mello as he walked out. Mello held onto the PSP. He turned it on and began to play.

* * *

The digital clock next to his bed drifted past midnight. Mello had already finished the game three times. He stared at the door hoping Matt would come back and then they could talk or something. The door finally opened. Matt ran in with his fists punched into the air.

"JUNIOR TENNIS CHAMPION!" Matt shouted as he ran in, "I am the greatest." He danced around on the floor.

Mello sat up, "You beat Near?"

"Just by one point too," Matt jumped onto his bed, "I am the greatest. You can not beat me." He sung as he waved his arms in the air.

Near walked in the room, "I can't believe I lost."

"That means I can beat Near!" Mello shouted, "I beat Matt earlier in the tennis court."

"Beating Matt doesn't mean you can beat me." Near replied, "Matt probably went easy on you/"

"He didn't." Mello snapped back.

Roger walked in holding leather straps with buckles and locks, "Please get on your bed Mello. Do you need to go to the washroom?" Mello shook his head and sat down, "We're doing this to insure that you won't be attacking Near in the middle of the night." Roger hooked the leather buckles at the end of the bed and tied them around Mello's feet. Mello kicked furiously but the leather straps forced his feet together. The rest of the leather straps tied down his wrists, "This is for your own good. When we've observed your change in attitude, we will stop with this procedure." Roger walked out.

Mello's wrists were tied down on the bed by the leather strips. Only his head was allowed to move around freely. Mello panicked as he tried to brush off the hair on his eyes, "Damn it…"

Matt brushed the hair away, "Goodnight," He walked over to his bed and pulled the sheets over his head, "I'm leaving really early in the morning so I won't be able to greet you in the morning."

Darkness soon filled the air. Mello blinked as he stared through the darkness. _How come I feel like I'll never see Matt again? _Mello closed his eyes and soon drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Mello," A voice cried, "Terrible news,"

Mello rubbed his eyes as the sunlight shot through the room. He then looked at his wrists and feet. _No leather straps._ He turned to see Roger beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Come to my office." Roger pulled him up and brought him to the office, "We decided to tell you after everyone else left for breakfast. Early in the morning, there was a drunk driver…"

Mello blinked, "What?"

Roger rubbed his temples, "Matt and Light were driven to the tournament tennis court. While they were driving, a drunk driver who probably stayed late at night in a bar ran into the car. Light and the driver and both in critical condition but…"

Mello felt fear consume him, "Matt…what happened to Matt?"

"Matt is dead."

* * *

Please R & R, I'm not sure if I'll continue this story if no one really likes it since I got another fic to work on. 


	2. Anger

Ah, well, after a long, long hiatus from I've decided to return and finish up some fics. The truth about this story is that...well, I never actually planned a well thought out plot for this. It was just this little story that popped up in my head while I was sleeping. Plus, I'm a bit of a sadist and decided I wanted to give Mello a hard time.I'll try to plan out a good ending on this.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for the vaguely planned plot.

I'd alos like to remind people, in case they forgot or if my previous intro was too vague, that this is an AU story where most, if not all, characters are in some sort of opharnage and most of them have much younger ages than they really do have in the manga.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a close and dear friend to us. Matt was a good person who was extremely generous to his friends and those around him…"

Mello stood in the crowd, his eyes never moving from the alter that stood before him. He listened as Roger continued his speech but never once did his concentration avert from the alter.

On the alter was a picture of Matt with several flowers, candles, and on tennis racket placed in front of the picture.

As soon as Roger finished up, people began dissipating. None of them knew Matt like he did. To them, he was just another faceless shadow that faded away. To Mello, he was much more. He was his friend. He was his best friend. He was his closest and most dearest friend.

"Mello," Roger whispered as he approached the boy, "Your punishment has been lifted. Would you like to go outside? Play a game to cheer up? We can reserve a tennis court. I'll play against you for a while. You're pretty good."

"_I reserved a tennis court but everyone is busy playing something else. Let's go!"_

"_I've become pretty good on these courts."_

Mello lost all self control and screamed out in anguish. Luckily, no one was there anymore so no one was watching him. Roger grabbed his shoulder softly, attempting to comfort the pain stricken boy.

Mello pulled his shoulder away from him, glaring at Roger as he did, "Get away from me! I don't need you to play with me!" Mello barked as he stomped away.

Roger watched as Mello stomped away. He exited the room and walked into the lobby. He immediately approached L who was sipping some sugar-drowned tea as he read his book.

"Ah, L," Roger greeted as he stood beside him, "Do you think you can talk to Mello for me? You and Mello aren't best friends but you do have a thin relationship with him. Do you think you can talk to him?"

L closed his book and placed down his tea cup, "It's for the best." Just before he walked out of the room, L turned back to Roger, "What happened to Light-kun?"

"The doctor said he'll make a full recovery."

L nodded, "Ah, good. Tennis is a little boring without him." With that, L exited the room. He entered Mello's room and, no surprise, there Mello was, sitting on his bed with his eyes to the floor, "Mello."

"What do you want?" Mello hissed, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Matt was a very good friend to you. He wouldn't want you to be like this." L started off, "Matt doesn't like to see you cry."

"I'm not crying!" Mello barked back as he looked up. Contrary to L's belief, Mello was, in fact, not crying. His eyes didn't even look the slightest bit wet, "I haven't cried at all. Now, why doesn't everyone just leave me alone?"

L paused for a second, "You're deeply uneasy. And, you're also very angry-"

"Get out!" Mello cut him off abruptly, "It's because none of you will leave me alone! Now get out!"

L obedient did as he said. He didn't want to get into a fight with him now of all times. He walked back into the lobby and back to his seat where Roger waited.

"Did you learn anything?" Roger asked.

L climbed back onto his chair and sipped his tea again, "Mello is…a whirlpool of emotion." He placed his empty tea cup down, "He's extremely sad as we can tell but…he's also very angry."

"Angry? At what?"

L bit on his thumb for a second, "It is hard to tell. There is a lot for him to be angry about."

"So, it's just a lot of anger?"

"No, it's not pure anger. For example, let's say white paint if sorrow and red paint is anger. Sorrow is a very easily stained emotion. It can often be mixed with jealousy, coward, fear. So, in a puddle of white paint, even if only a drop of red is placed in it, the puddle will change colors. That is what Mello's feeling. Anger, stretched by sorrow,"

Roger nodded, "I see…"

"He seems to be venting his anger out on other people as if…subconsciously…he doesn't want to be angry." L finished his explanation and opened his book, "Of course, this is all just speculation."

Roger smiled and chuckled, "Your theories are often right." He stood up and walked out.

Day after day, Mello sat on his bed. Once in a while, he'd nibble on a chocolate bar or take a drink of water but other than that, he just sat on his bed. Even when Near walked in to grab a puzzle or if Miura came over to deliver a plate of food to him, Mello would just ignore them.

He closed off the world. He showed no emotion, no leisure. Only for one day did his emotions return to him.

Matsuda and Ide, two senior members of this place, came in to clean up Matt's belongings.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Mello hissed as he glared at them, "Put that stuff down!" He growled as he rushed over to them.

Matsuda, obvious a bit of a "wimp", backed away from the stuff immediately. Ide, however, stepped forward towards Mello, "We're clearing out his stuff. Someone else will be sleeping here starting today."

"Who the hell said you can do this? Get away from here!" Mello shouted in anger, "Was it Roger? Did he plan this? I'll talk to him myself!" Mello stomped out of the room only to be stopped and pushed back by a large figure, "What the hell! Who the fuck are you?"

Roger walked in calmly, knowing Mello would answer with a fit of rage to the removal of Matt's belongings, "This is Rod. He's been sharing a room of five people so we decided to move him into this room. I hope you don't mind this."

"Of course I mind! Stick him back into that room. You're not touching Matt's stuff!"

"Hey, this is a pretty nice bed." Rod muttered as he lied down on the bed. His hand reached into the pillow and took out a PSP, "Hey! This is awesome."

Mello snatched the PSP away from Rod, "Don't touch that!"

Rod paused for a second. He sat up and looked at Mello, "You're that kid who was friends with that dead guy, right? Well, he's dead now and he isn't getting any deader." He snatched back the PSP, "It's a waste to let this stuff…well…go to waste."

Before anyone knew it, Mello punched Rod in the face. Rod fell off the bed and into Matsuda who crumpled to the floor due to his small frame. Mello grabbed Rod by the collar and threw him against the wall. Mello was always strong. Now that he was fueled by emotions of anger, he was a malicious force to be reckoned with.

Mello turned to Ide who continued to clean out Matt's belongings. He kicked Ide in the stomach and shoved him to the floor. Matsuda, obviously scared, ran off instantly.

"Mello, stop this." Roger panicked as he pulled Mello away from them.

Mello glared at the man with nothing but hate in his eyes, "Screw you." Mello pulled himself away and walked out, his elbow knocking into Near as he did.

Near calmly walked past Mello and into the room. He walked over to his bed, knelt down, and took out a blank white puzzle.

As Roger helped Rod and Ide up, his attention turned to Near by his bed whispering.

"Anger, lots of anger," Near stood up and walked towards the door, "But what was the cause of it…"

* * *

And thats chapter 2. Maybe a little hint of "LightxL" but its nothing big to the story. Oh, Rod is also the mafia boss guy from Death Note in case you didnt know. Miura is also that glasses guy from the Death Note OVA comic. Ah, well, I'll try to type up the next chapter quickly.


End file.
